


Sweet As Pain

by Kadorienne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, BDSM, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Loki wasn’t the bad guy in The Avengers, Loki’s Resistance, M/M, Sex Games, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We will make you long for something sweet as pain,” The Other promised Loki. They did. Thanos put an evil spell upon all Asgard, inspiring their vile behavior in TDW, in order to break Loki’s heart. Now that Thanos is dead, the spell is broken, leaving Asgard with much to atone for.</p><p>This isn’t going to be a novel so much as a series of connected shorts.</p><p>Note: I probably won't write more for this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Redgryphon gave me this plotbunny in her comment [here](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/17422889): 
> 
> "My own head cannon (which I really must put up a norse-kink prompt about) is that the increasing douchbaggery of the Asgardians towards Loki is Thanos’s punishment. The ‘you’ll wish for something sweet as pain.’ Emotional torture instead of physical torment. I figure it’s some sort of magical contamination that builds over time, and that it was already working in the Avengers (one example: Thor’s craven disavowal of his brotherhood the moment Loki becomes a social inconvenience, “He’s adopted.”)  
> Frigga seems to have some level of resistance, but even she isn’t immune (Come on, don’t use emotional blackmail on your horribly insecure and damaged son!)”

Thanos was dead. Many warriors had fallen in the years of battle against him, but at last he had been sent to his own beloved's embrace.

Thor, who a moment before had been in full berserker mode, sank to his knees in sudden exhaustion. Mjölnir fell to the ground beside him. Then he slumped to lie senseless on the ground an arm's length from his fallen foe.

He awoke with a tattered Bruce Banner leaning over him. “Can you hear me, Thor?”

Thor sat up. “I am well, my friend.” He looked to Thanos’s body, surrounded by the Avengers, and felt a brief flare of triumph.

And then the dawn of horror such as Thor had never before known.

“Hey, Point Break, don't look so bummed out. We won!”

He could not deny his Midgardian shield-brothers their victory celebration. “Forgive me, my friends. I must be off.” He heaved himself to his feet, spun his hammer, and flew.

When he was in the wilderness, miles away from anyone else, he sat upon the peak of a mountain and did not move for hours. Until dawn he contemplated his own actions of the last few years.

He and his shield-brothers had terrorized the realms. On Haragon and Vanaheim and Nidavellir they had slaughtered people with a brutality none of them had ever displayed before. And they had done so at Odin’s command, Odin who had turned almost overnight from a powerful king to a bloodthirsty tyrant. Only Loki’s death had at last brought Odin to his senses.

Loki.

Thor recalled his treatment of his brother after his return from the dead and his soul shriveled. After a thousand years of enjoying Loki’s loyalty, even when he little deserved it, his own had evaporated overnight. He had denied their kinship, berated their mother for visiting him in his prison cell and their father for giving in to her and allowing him to live, had only broken Loki out of prison because he needed his help. And then - Thor closed his eyes against the memory of his vicious words, his threats, his cowardly physical attacks on his manacled little brother.

He would find some way to atone. Loki was dead and Thor could not make it up to him, but he would punish himself. But he would never, ever be able to forgive himself.

At dawn, he stood and called out.

“Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing this because I need a fictional universe where the events of TDW happened and yet Odin and Thor are worthy of Loki’s canonical love of them, so I’m creating one. I’m doing my best to create an excuse for their horrible behavior in TDW. Of course, they were also douchebags in the first Loki movie and in Avengers, but I’ll just have to ask you all to ignore that. Work with me here, my bb needs a good brother/boyfriend and father.
> 
> I don’t think this is up to my usual standard, but I haven’t gotten any writing done for two months, so I hoped starting this and my other WIP would help get the words flowing again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns to Asgard and confronts Odin.

In Asgard, Thor sought an audience with his father. Odin's guidance during the war with Thanos had ensured their victory. He had scattered the Infinity Gems throughout the galaxy so that Thanos could not seize them all. He had endowed Thor and other warriors with relics from the weapons vault that had allowed them, after much fierce battle, to defeat the Purple Ape.

He had lead them with such wisdom in the matter of Thanos. How could he have been so foolish when it came to Loki?

Thor loved his father. He did not wish to grieve or reproach him. And yet, his long overdue duty to his brother demanded it.

They sat in his father’s study, Odin behind his massive desk which was littered as usual with maps and documents and magical artifacts. There were two chairs in front of that desk. Usually Loki had sat in the other one. Thor found himself looking at the empty seat before he spoke.

“Father, you sentenced my brother-” Thor slightly emphasized the word “-to four thousand years in the dungeon for the same crime for which I endured three days on Midgard. You disowned him. You would have killed him, had Mother not prevailed upon you.” Thor shook his head. “My brother deserved better. Even at his worst, he did nothing which I have not also done.”

Odin looked at him for a long moment, his eye growing moist. “I am most gratified to hear you say that, Thor.”

Thor looked away, trying to blink back tears. He had already wept a great deal on this day. “He died saving me, after all I did to him. He is a better man than I could ever be.”

Odin's mouth quirked a little. “That may be overstating the case.”

Thor lost his battle with tears. “He is gone. I can never atone to him. Never tell him I was wrong.”

Odin rose and came around the desk to stand beside Thor. His hand came to rest on Thor’s shoulder, more lightly than was his custom.

“Thor.”

His father's voice sounded odd. Thor drew a deep breath and forced himself to look at his father.

Odin's face dissolved. Loki stood before him.

Leaping to his feet, Thor grasped his brother's narrow shoulders in a grip that must have hurt, but Loki made no complaint, only watched him with wide green eyes shining with tears. 

It crossed Thor's mind that this too could be some sort of illusion, but in his heart he knew that this was indeed his brother.

“Brother – I am sorry – I cannot ask you to forgive me – I will never cease to atone for what I have done – you have always been the better man-”

Tears trickled down Loki's cheeks. “Thor, enough.”

“No. Nothing could ever be enough.” With that, Thor pulled his brother close for an embrace.

But an ominous thought intruded and he stepped back, apprehensive. “Loki... where is Father?”

Loki smiled sadly. “He Sleeps. Come with me.”

In Odin's chamber their father lay, protected by seiðr, looking younger than the last time Thor had seen him. The two of them stood beside the large bed.

Odin opened his eye.

At once his gaze moved between the two of them, but it was Loki to whom he first extended a hand. “My son,” he said, and in his voice Thor heard his own remorse echoed. “I have failed you... so utterly. It is too much to ask you to forgive, but know that I love you and that you have attained more greatness than I ever dreamed you might.”

Loki simply dissolved into tears. Odin sat up and clasped him close, looking over his shoulder at Thor.

“Thor, I have failed you as well. You were wise to defy me. We all owe our lives to your disobedience.”

“Father, what happened? Why have we acted thus?”

The old man's face creased. “There is powerful magic afoot. It has distorted our minds and our hearts, bringing out the worst of us and embellishing it. I do not know whence it comes.”

“I do.” Loki raised his head from Odin’s shoulder. “It emanates from Thanos, and it was his vengeance upon me. He warned me that if I failed him – which of course I had no choice but to do – he would make me long for something as sweet as pain.” Loki managed a bitter, twisted smile. “Which he has. I would rather have spent another century in his torture chamber than see either of you turn your backs upon me.”

Thor put a hand on the side of his brother's neck. “Loki... I am sorry.”

Odin closed his eye. “The foolishness that fiend's magic caused in us cost Frigga her life.”

Thor swallowed. “I refused to acknowledge your grief for her,” he said to Loki. “I refused to tell you that her death was quick, her suffering brief. I tried to claim that she trusted me, which she was never foolish enough to do, and not you.”

“Thor, enough.” Loki knelt beside the bed and held Gungnir aloft. “Father, I return your spear – and your throne. I beg your pardon for-”

“For saving us all?” Odin stood. “When we had all turned against you?”

“It was not your fault-”

“Enough. That I could fall to such enchantment proves that I am no longer fit to rule. It is time I passed Gungnir on.”

Thor felt an instant of panic before the way was clear. “And you know which of your sons is fit to take it up.”

Loki’s head jerked up. “Thor! I am not an Odinson-”

“You are,” Odin cut in. “You have done me more credit than I deserve. As have you, Thor, in admitting that your brother has surpassed you.”

Loki forced out, “I am a-”

“You are my brother,” Thor interrupted. “And Asgard’s throne cannot be occupied by someone who can be controlled by evil magic. _You_ resisted Thanos even when you were in his clutches. You have given everything for Asgard. And resisted the temptation to petty vengeance. You could easily have done anything to me and my shield-brothers for our treatment of you.”

Odin rested his hand on Loki’s, which still gripped Gungnir. The spear glowed brightly for an instant before going quiescent again.

“Gungnir, and Asgard’s magic, are now yours, Loki. You are not merely regent, as you were while I Slept. You are king.” Odin stepped back and gestured for Loki to rise, which he did, slowly, dazed. “Tomorrow we shall have a proper coronation, with all Asgard bearing witness. I shall tell the realm all that you have done for us, Loki, and you will take your proper place.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royals of Asgard confer.

Thor ordered a large meal delivered to Odin’s chambers, large enough for three though Loki’s presence would remain a secret until the royal audience the following day. An audience which was being proclaimed throughout the realm; the throne room would be packed when Loki’s feats were revealed and he was declared king.

Once the meal was spread out on the table and the mead poured, Loki dropped the illusion that had concealed him and the three of them began to share a meal for the first time since before Thor’s attempted coronation. For several moments they ate in silence, feeling the bonds between the three of them slowly begin to reawaken.

Eventually Thor spoke. “Loki… how did you survive Kurse? I touched your body - touched _you_ \- and you were as cold as….”

As cold as Thor’s blood as comprehension began to dawn.

“As cold as a frost giant?” Loki smiled bitterly. “I reverted to the form of my birth when he stabbed me. To an Asgardian, I must have seemed to be a corpse.”

“You weren’t breathing!”

“I was, but very slowly. The injury put me into a sort of coma - not unlike the Odinsleep. I think it was only a few hours before my body repaired itself and I awoke.”

“How did you know you would survive?”

Loki stared at him. “I didn’t. I expected to die.”

Odin stopped eating and fixed his eye on Loki. Loki met his gaze, setting down his goblet of mead.

“I wanted to.”

Odin closed his eye. “You’ve been trying to die since… since the Bifrost. Haven’t you.”

Loki shrugged, looking away. “I thought the Hulk could put an end to me, so I gave him the chance to, but the Norns will not let me leave this life yet. Evidently they yet have use of me. When I awoke on Svartálfaheim, I resolved that if I had no choice but to live, I would do something useful.”

Thor reached for Loki’s hand, loosened his grip when Loki winced. “Selfishly, I am glad. I never wish to lose you again. The Norns have been generous to _me_ , at least.”

Loki looked at him with shimmering eyes. Thor was about to embrace him when Odin spoke again.

“My son… please tell me you no longer seek death.”

Loki closed his eyes for one second. “I now have reason to live. Reason beyond duty.”

Thor wrapped his other hand around Loki’s. “Loki, if it is in my power, I swear you will never wish for death again.”

“Just don’t….” Loki clamped shut his mouth, squeezed shut his eyes. Thor stood and embraced him, cradling his brother’s head against him. Loki’s hands came up to grip his arms. Thor knew he was going to leave bruises, but he said nothing.

“Don’t what, precisely?”

Loki could not regain his composure enough to speak, so after a moment he conjured a doppelganger to do it for him, standing beside the real Loki clasped in Thor’s arms. It spoke flatly, perhaps to emphasize that it was an illusion, not Loki himself. “Do not turn against me. Do not hate me. I cannot endure the way you looked at me when we were traveling to Svartálfaheim. Not ever again.”

“Nor can I. I feel _unclean_ , remembering my treatment of you during those days.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Thor considered, stroking Loki’s silky black hair. He hadn’t cut it and it spilled well past his shoulders. Thor hoped he would keep it thus. “Not entirely, but I cannot but feel… I could have fought it better. I cannot hold myself blameless. And I must offer what I can to those I harmed, else I am unworthy to-“

He stopped. Looked at Mjölnir.

The other two men went still.

Thor stepped away from his brother. He did not take his eyes off the hammer. “Father, my behavior since I went to Midgard to retrieve the Tesseract has been anything but worthy. Why did Mjölnir not drop?”

Odin actually looked ashamed. “I told you that Mjölnir responds to worthiness to ensure that you would never cease striving to be worthy.”

“What does it really respond to?”

“It can be lifted by anyone I choose. Well, now that Loki is truly king, the choice is his.” Odin looked at Loki. “The hammer is now in your control.”

“I tried it, during Thor’s exile. I wanted to see if being regent was adequate to control the hammer. It wasn’t.”

Thor frowned at his brother. “You knew? How long have you known?”

Loki gave a rueful laugh. “Since Nornheim.”

Thor did not like to think of Nornheim. Dragging his friends into battle there was not the stupidest thing he had ever done, but it was a leading contender. “Why did you not tell me?”

“Because you would not have believed me. You would have been angry at me for saying it, and accused me of speaking out of jealousy.” 

Thor held out his hand and Mjölnir leapt to him. He offered it, handle first, to Loki. Who took it with resignation, and it did not crash to the floor.

“I’ve always worried that this damned hammer would get you killed. It made you overconfident. You took foolish risks because you had it.”

Thor forced himself to speak. “Does that mean you will take it from me now?”

“Never!” In Loki’s green eyes was horror at the mere thought. “I could not do that to you.” He held it out to Thor.

Thor looked at it. “Perhaps you should. I do not deserve such a weapon.”

“Thor, you said a few moments ago that you wished to aid those you have harmed. Can you do that if you are not properly armed?”

Thor accepted Mjölnir with relief. “Why was Steve Rogers able to make her move?”

“I spelled her to be liftable to your shield-brothers should you be too injured in battle to wield her, but only in moments of dire emergency,” Odin explained quietly. “The terms of the spell will yield the hammer to Captain Rogers before any of the others, because he is the most virtuous.”

“And thus his using it would best support your story of how the hammer worked,” Loki finished, and Odin nodded acknowledgement.

Thor sat down slowly. He could not pretend that he was not wounded to learn that his father had lied to him as well as to Loki. He could not pretend that he would not miss the hammer’s reassurance that what he did was right.

“Had I not believed that Mjölnir could only be lifted by the worthy, I might not have been so certain my crimes of the last few years were heroic feats,” he said slowly.

Odin sighed heavily. “You see, it is past time I handed Gungnir over.”

“You were trying to mold me into a hero, Father. I… I understand that.” But he could not yet forgive it.

Loki broke the heavy silence. “Father, do not lie to us again.”

Odin met his gaze and spoke simply. “I shan’t.” His voice was low and grave. He then met Thor’s eyes, including him in the vow.

Loki drained his entire goblet of mead in one long pull. Thor poured him more. Loki shot him a startled glance, and Thor realized that he had just waited upon his new king for the first time.

“I was going to offer you my counsel, my king,” Odin said slowly, emphasizing the title, “but perhaps I have made too many grave errors to presume to advise you.”

“I would be most grateful for your counsel, Father,” Loki said quickly. 

“Good. There are things I never told you as princes - either of you - that you, Loki, must know now that you are king.”

“I will listen to whatever you wish to tell me, Father.” Loki’s eyes were fastened on him.

The old man smiled, a little wistfully. “I am at your disposal, my king.”

Loki shook his head, laughing a little with disbelief. “Thank you, Father.”

“Perhaps we should plan the next few days.”

Thor listened in silence as the former and current kings of Asgard swiftly worked out a long list of meetings with ambassadors, councillors and the Thing. Thor found himself wholeheartedly glad he was not king. He had always dreaded the days full of meetings he had known was his destiny.

“Loki - my king.” Thor hesitated. “I will attend any of these that you wish. I am not certain how useful I will be-”

“Thank you, brother. I do need you, not at every meeting, but some of them. I will need you with the councillors in the morning two days hence; we will be discussing military matters, among other things, and your counsel will certainly be needed _there_.” Loki smiled with just a hint of his old mischief and his old indulgence of his big brother. “Fear not, I will never expect you to spend hours every day sitting still listening to people talk. But I will need you there at times.” Abruptly he looked grave, even frightened. “Thor, I - I cannot be king without you. It’s different now.”

Thor leaned forward, put his hand on the side of Loki’s neck. “You don’t have to. I am here. I will spend the rest of my life serving you. It is little enough for what you have done for us all.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers seal their reunion.

When it grew late, Thor said, “Loki, I can’t let you out of my sight. Stay with me tonight. I will sleep on the floor if you like, but I want you near.” Loki frowned slightly at him, uncertain.

“Do,” Odin said to Loki before Loki could reply. “We should not alert the servants and guards to your presence here until the audience tomorrow when I shall clear your name, so you cannot return to your old chambers. And with you so newly restored to me, I cannot but fear. I want your brother with you should you need protection.”

Loki managed a tiny smile of amusement. “Do you accept the post of bodyguard to the king, brother?”

“I am honored.”

Odin embraced both of his sons and saw them off. Loki once again assumed the illusion that made him appear to be Odin, and together they went to Thor’s chambers.

Inside, Loki dropped the illusion and went to gaze out of the window, at the night sky over Asgard. “I won’t make you sleep on the floor, you know.”

“I just meant….” Thor swallowed, forcing himself to stay where he was, several feet away from his brother. “I did not dare to presume. After all I have done, I would not blame you if you never let me touch you again.”

Loki’s head whipped around to face him. His expression was genuinely incredulous. “You want to touch a _frost giant?”_

Realizing that he yet again had things all wrong, Thor strode to his brother and gripped his shoulders, tight. “You think I will no longer desire you because of your birth?”

Loki squeezed his eyes shut, gritted his teeth. “Thor, be merciful and do not tell me the lies you think I want to hear. I truly cannot bear it.”

For a long moment Thor did not move or speak. He gazed at his brother, at his tumbling inky hair and pallid skin and high cheekbones and lithe form. His brother who’d been lost to him.

Then slowly, he pulled Loki close, pressed against him. Loki’s deep green eyes flew open when he felt Thor’s hardness through their trousers.

“I’m not that good a liar,” Thor said softly.

Loki shivered and his eyes fell closed again as he melted against Thor. Even then, he stubbornly said, “Thor, stop this now if you don’t - I couldn’t bear to have you and then lose you again, please-“

“I wouldn’t stop for the Nine Realms,” Thor said, and silenced him with a kiss.

Loki’s hands clamped on Thor’s shoulders almost painfully and they were lost in each other’s lips for what felt like a very long time. Thor wondered how he had endured being without his brother’s touch for so long.

“It felt so wrong not to touch you,” he confessed when their mouths broke apart. “On the way to Svartálfaheim, I kept reaching for you in spite of the hateful emotions that evil spell filled me with, and had to work hard to pull away every time.”

Loki nodded, gasping for breath. “All I wanted to do was fall into your arms, and I couldn’t.” His voice choked. “I feared I would never touch you this way again.”

“Whenever you want, Loki. I am yours.”

First Thor sucked him, got down on his knees as he never had before, it was for Loki to kneel to his future king, but now Loki was king and Thor knelt with Loki’s cock choking him. He made it last as long as he could, trying to convey his love and his remorse and his awe with every sweep of his tongue, every swallow of his throat. It was much too soon that he was rewarded by Loki’s cry of pained pleasure, it had been too many years since Loki had had any pleasure to speak of.

Next Thor offered Loki whatever he wanted, and some men would have bent him over, but Loki had always most loved lying back with his legs wrapped around Thor and Thor’s powerful arms around him crushing him and confining him, Thor’s large hand cradling Loki’s skull, and that was what Loki wanted and Thor gave it to him, whispering his brother’s name as he did so until Loki responded by screaming his.

They gorged themselves, still naked, on fruit and cheese and thick wine and warm bread. Then Loki took what Thor had expected him to take before. He wanted Thor bent over the table, and Thor yielded easily, no longer obliged to go through the motions of refusing and being persuaded, because his brother was the better man and his king besides and Thor would yield to him in all things. So Thor waited as Loki slicked him, reining in his own impatience, waiting until his king was ready to use him. When his brother’s hand fisted in his hair and pressed his face to the wood of the table, Thor yielded easily, letting himself be used, be an instrument of his king’s pleasure, however his king wished. Loki’s cold fingers (Loki’s fingers had always been cold) dug into his hips as Loki claimed him and Thor wondered why he always, always forgot just how strong Loki was. He yielded to Loki in a way he never had before, in his heart, without the reservations his childish pride would have caused before.

He was Loki’s.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s reign is made official.

The following morning, shortly before the royal audience Thor’s shield-brothers sighted him in the corridors and called to him. He let them draw him aside. As soon as he saw their stricken faces, he knew that they too had felt the dissolution of Thanos’s spell.

His spirits lifted slightly. If most Asgardians felt that difference in themselves, when Odin explained what had occurred they would look upon their new king with more favor than they might otherwise have done.

Sif spoke for them all, as she often did. “Thor, yesterday we all suddenly felt….” Her voice trailed off as she looked for words.

“What was wrong with us?” Fandral asked. “The way we have been these last few years – when have we ever been so petty? So cruel?” 

“Was Loki such a good influence on us without our knowledge?” Volstagg tried to joke, but no one could summon a smile. 

Sif found her voice. “We have been grieving our treatment of Loki because he was our shield-brother, but think of what else we have done in recent years. The warriors we slaughtered on Vanaheim. On Haragon, I was so brutal to the citizens after the battle that they nearly took up arms against us again mere hours after we defeated them.” 

“Why have we done as we have, these last few years?” Hogun asked them all.

Thor had listened with relief. “I know. I felt it too. The All-Father is going to explain, but - Thanos cast an evil spell over our realm, clouding our minds. It was his vengeance upon Loki, for not giving him the Tesseract.”

Realization spread over Fandral’s handsome face. “He failed on purpose, didn’t he?”

“He did.” Thor said the words with quiet pride.

“And we can’t thank him now,” Volstagg mourned.

Thor hoped they would feel the same an hour hence. “My friends, we shall discuss this further after the audience, but we shall do whatever justice we can.”

“Thor, we must make reparations.” Guilt crossed Sif’s pretty features. “I must go to Haragon and - and do something.”

“Sif, after the audience I promise I shall speak to… to our king, about how we may best make amends.”

Odin was not sitting on the throne, but rather standing in front of it. When everyone was in place and the audience began, he told the story, evoking everyone’s small and large cruelties of recent years with skillfully chosen words (Loki Silvertongue had been raised by this man) and priming them expertly for the news that none other than Asgard’s prodigal son had saved them all. He told the story of how Loki had rescued the realms from Thanos’s first attempt and then made it possible for Thor to defeat the Dark Elves, who if not for Loki’s actions would have destroyed the universe. Odin confessed that Loki was alive and since the Dark Elves were defeated it was not he, but Loki, who had governed them, stopped their realm from worse atrocities, armed and guided the warriors who had defeated the Purple Ape.

By the time Odin called upon Loki to drop the illusion which concealed him and kneel before the throne, Asgard was ready to embrace its Jotun-born younger prince. Thor was staggered at his father’s ability to sway all who listened with well-chosen words and freshly realized that he was far less suited for a throne than his younger brother.

Thor had his own talents. They would be placed at his brother’s disposal. With Thor as the champion of his reign, Loki would be the greatest king the realms had ever seen.

Loki was yet frightened that Asgard would reject him, again, and his eyes flitted nervously when Odin announced that he was to be king now and bid him kneel to receive Gungnir. But Odin had done his work well and the throne room rang with cheers as Loki was formally granted the position he had held for some years.

Loki stood before Hliðskjálf, Gungnir in his hand, and watched Asgard acclaim him with eyes wide in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie was vague about o at went down on Haragon, but whatever it was, it had to be a pretty appalling sentient-being rights violation. http://mosellegreen.tumblr.com/post/107216099704/i-was-just-thinking-remember-how-in-tdw-after
> 
> I’m writing this just for myself, because I need to re-interpret and cleanse Thor’s shitty canon behavior. Hopefully some other people will enjoy it too, but I’m writing it mainly because I need to imagine things this way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s reign formally begins, and Thor must tell Midgard the news.

As the royal family proceeded down the corridors to the feast hall, where half of Asgard awaited them, Thor kept his promise to his shield-brothers to ask their king about reparations. Loki nodded at once.

“I have been planning reparations to the worlds Asgard harmed under Thanos’s spell. You may start by delivering healing stones to them all.”

“I? You are sending me away already?”

Loki glanced at him, startled. “I assumed you would prefer to travel with your shield-brothers. You never have liked staying at home when there is roving to be done.”

Thor stopped, taking Loki by the shoulders. Their father stopped as well, watching them.

“I usually haven’t just gotten my brother back from the dead! Loki, I will go with them if you command it, but I wish to stay with you.”

Loki blinked at him. “Oh.”

Thor crushed him close again. Loki’s hands came up to clench him. “Do you still not truly believe how horribly I missed you?”

“Apparently not.” Loki’s voice was muffled in Thor’s shoulder. They stood thus for a bit before Loki stepped away. “They will be wondering what is keeping us.”

 

The following morning, Loki sent his brother to Midgard for a few hours. The Avengers deserved to hear that he was well, and someone had to tell Midgard of the new developments on Asgard.

Thor went to Avengers Tower. Immediately those who were not at home at the moment were summoned and pizza ordered. Thor reassured them that he was well, apologized for worrying them with his abrupt departure.

When they began to eat, Thor could put it off no longer. He told them everything: Thanos’s spell and its effect on all Asgardians (“You _were_ kind of freaking me out” was Tony’s remark), Loki’s survival and what he had done for all the realms (“Well, I guess he’s trying to wipe the red out of his ledger” was Steve’s grudging attempt at forgiveness), and Loki’s formal ascension to the throne (“I have to go into the basement for a while” Bruce said, and was already looking kind of green by the time the elevator doors closed).

The Avengers just all sat around looking poleaxed. “Please tell me you’re having us on,” Natasha said eventually.

“I have spoken nothing but the truth.”

“I suppose you’re banging him again.” Tony, of course. He was the only one of Thor’s human friends who was free of the peculiar human taboo on sibling incest. All of them had been far more appalled that he had lain with his brother than that he had lain with the invader who had brought the Chitauri to their world. Jane Foster had ended their affair, indeed stopped speaking to him entirely, when she had learned of it.

Thor sighed to himself. He was fond of humans, but in some ways they were still so backward. “He has been kind enough to take me to his bed again despite my appalling treatment of him. It is far more than I deserve.”

Clint, who’d just been sitting and staring the whole time, shot to his feet. “Have you forgotten what he did? How many humans he killed?”

“On Jotunheim I killed more people in ten minutes than Loki did in three days on Earth with magical weapons and an alien army. And my only reason for what I did was that I enjoyed the rage of battle. No one was magically torturing me from across the universe. I had no elaborate scheme to keep a powerful relic out of the hands of a being of pure evil. You have chosen the wrong prince of Asgard for your allegiance, my friends. Loki deserves it far more than I ever could.”

After a long silence, Clint just said, “I can’t.” He stalked out of the room. Natasha followed. Perhaps they would go to the gym and work out their frustrations.

Thor put down the slice of pizza he had been about to eat. A large feast had been ordered and it was now cooling rapidly, going to waste.

“I cannot blame him,” Thor told the remaining humans. Both of them. “What my brother did to him was… personal.”

“I’d better tell Fury.” Steve got his phone out, but Tony spoke up.

“Jarvis, send Fury a transcript of the fun team bonding exercise we just had. We’re going to have to tell the world in general about this, too. Jarvis, tell Pepper we really need to talk. She can help us work up the best way to break this to the world.”

“It’s not like we can do anything about it,” Steve admitted gloomily.

Thor wished his shield-brothers could be happy for him, but some things could not be. “I must return home now, my friends, but you will see me again.”

Tony darted a glance at Steve, then got up and clapped Thor on the shoulder. “It’ll be okay, Point Break. We just need a little time to adjust. The last we heard of your little brother - well, you know. Don’t worry, we still love you.”

“Thank you, my friend.”

“Listen, a tip for your bro. If he’s going to start diplomatic relations with Earth, offering us some of that nifty Asgardian technology would go a long way. And I’m not just saying that because I can’t wait to get _my_ hands on it.”

“I will tell him. I know he feels remorse for what he was forced to do to your world.”

“Good to know.” Tony gave Thor’s shoulder a final squeeze. “Earth and Asgard will work it out, buddy. Eventually.”

“Yeah. We will.” Steve didn’t sound happy about it.

By the time Thor was on the Tower roof waiting for the Bifrost to take him away, Tony Stark was in his workshop inventing a weapon that could take down Asgardians and SHIELD had convened and decided to build what amounted to a death star.

 

Loki had Odin sit with him in the council meetings for the first day of his official kingship. After that, he only asked Odin to attend some of the time, knowing that he must make the handing off of authority clear to everyone. If he could not compel the obedience of those who had seen Odin himself make him king, there was no hope for him.

As it turned out, he had little trouble. Everyone was still disoriented from emerging from the spell, and Odin’s speech about Loki’s deeds still rang in their ears. And in Loki’s; he had thought that praise from his father was too overdue to be sweet to him, but he had been wrong. Each sentence Odin had spoken that day went through his mind again and again.

Odin was as good as his word. He offered little advice to Loki, but gave him considerable information Loki had not been privy to as a prince. In the weapons vault, Odin told him more about the use of each relic than he had ever known. Also, Loki was at last told secrets about Asgard’s more quiet dealings with other realms, about Odin’s private negotiations with foreign ambassadors and royals. The more he learned the wider his perspective on Odin’s strategy. Loki began to grasp why Odin had been so willing to yield the throne to him: his brutal folly under Thanos’s spell had nearly destroyed numerous plans in which he had invested centuries. Had Loki not seized his place, all those plans would have been utterly destroyed.

“I should have made you my heir,” Odin said one day as they sat in the royal office, in the middle of a discussion of granting independence to Vanaheim in respect for Frigga’s memory. “In my heart I knew you were better suited to these responsibilities than Thor.”

“Thor is beloved of the people,” Loki said after a few seconds of shock. “And I would have been at his side, helping him with all the dull parts.” He frowned. “Oh, but I would have been ruling Jotunheim for you.”

Odin turned his gaze to the window, the brilliant blue sky. “I told you those plans no longer mattered. I decided before you were a hundred not to send you to Jotunheim.”

“Why not?” When Odin paused, Loki insisted, “The truth. You promised not to lie to us again.”

Odin sighed. “I realized you were too clever. A puppet king should be easily controlled. That is one thing you will never be, Loki.”

Loki looked at the documents spread before him, sorting out the mix of emotions roiling beneath his quiet exterior. He was proud of not being controlled by anyone. His family had only controlled him at all by his love of them, his need not to lose them. But that very trait must have been one origin of his foster father’s lack of approval of him. The very reason Odin had abducted him, and he was unsuited to it.

“But I knew you would serve Asgard well as Thor’s chief advisor. I… I counted on you to keep him from ruining everything. It was unfair to you, Loki.”

“It was.” Loki did not look up. “But to be the loyal right hand of King Thor - that was what I wanted, all of my life. I yet wish it could be.”

“Do not repeat my errors with your own children, Loki.”

Loki almost shuddered. “I will need children, won’t I.”

“I could open talks with-”

“No. Not yet. I will deal with that matter a few years hence.”

 

One evening when Thor came to Loki’s chambers - they spent every night together now - he joined Loki beside the fire, pouring himself a goblet of wine. Loki was reading, reviewing the history of Jotunheim in preparation for initiating peace talks. Neither spoke aloud, but once Thor had sat down Loki moved to lean against him, still reading. The brothers basked in being able to accept each other’s presence so casually again. 

Eventually Thor asked, “How are my friends doing on Haragon?”

“Relations between the realms may yet be mended.” Realizing what actually concerned Thor, he went on, “They are unharmed, and the service they are offering has somewhat mollified the citizens.”

Thor clearly had more to say, but he did not say it right away. “I do not wish to be apart from you, brother, but I too must make amends. Not only to you. Can you give me missions? Something arduous.”

Loki nodded understanding. “You wish to suffer, that you might in some measure forgive yourself.”

“Yes.”

Loki’s impish smile told Thor that he had been waiting for this. “Very well. I have a diplomatic mission for you.”

For an instant Thor was dismayed at the thought of days sitting still talking to people and reining in his own temper instead of risking his neck and driving his own body to its limits in some berserker battle.

Then he saw, and laughed.

“Well played, brother mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For years I’ve assumed that thousands of people died during the Chitauri invasion. I mean, it’s a freaking alien invasion with giant flying space whales and shit, we’d expect an impressive body count, am I right? And then a couple of weeks ago I discovered that CATWS has given us a canon death toll for it:
> 
> 74.
> 
> Fewer people than Thor killed on Jotunheim because he got called a princess. Even after you add the people who got killed in the SHIELD compound’s collapse at the beginning and the handful Loki personally killed. 
> 
> Screencap at http://mosellegreen.tumblr.com/post/142555841104/rennemichaels-mizstorge-the-stats-from-the
> 
> Why do people complain about me defending Loki? Literally all I do is point out what Marvel put right there in the movies.
> 
> Anyway. The next chapter should have lots of kinky sex. In fact, I think that now that I’ve got the setup this might mostly devolve into the sons of Odin rebuilding their relationship by means of kinky sex, with occasional dollops of actual plot. I’m so sorry to inflict this on you all. I hope you can forgive me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Let’s just say the title of this fic has just gotten way more appropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this tomorrow, but I’m feeling down and want comments. If I have to post 4k of Thorki smut to get them, I’ll do it.

Loki was slumped, relaxed as a sleeping cat, his head on one of Thor’s well-muscled thighs. Thor was slowly stroking Loki’s silky raven hair, smiling a little. He had his brother back. That was what mattered the most.

“Are you going to keep your hair long like this?”

“Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful. You’re more beautiful than ever.”

Loki gave a soft hum of appreciation.

Thor added, tangling his fingers in those inky locks and giving them a playful tug, “It would be good for grabbing you by.”

That got a hint of a giggle. “Remember that game we used to play?”

“Which one?” Thor asked, but he thought he knew.

His guess was correct. “War prize.” Now and then, they had pretended Loki was the prince (ironically enough) of some foreign realm freshly conquered by Asgard, given to Thor as spoils of war to do with as he pleased. Loki would fight him tooth and claw, Thor would ravish him by force, and they generally fell asleep after hours of the game sated and both sprinkled with dark bruises. Both of them had enjoyed the occasional twinges of soreness that would remind them of the game for the next day or two. Thor remembered studying his own in the mirror, reliving the moments he had received them, and the surge of dark possessive joy he felt when he saw his own marks on Loki’s fair skin.

“No, I’ve forgotten all about it.” Loki gave his leg a light swat. Thor let his tone grow more serious. “After the last few years, I was not certain you would care to play that game again.” For so, so many reasons.

“I would. I’ve missed it.”

There was the slightest hitch in Loki’s voice, making Thor alert. Loki might yearn for their old games, but he was still afraid of ceding that much control, of the fleeting pain that was part and parcel of that sort of play. Perhaps it was best if they delayed a while longer before playing this again.

Thor smiled when inspiration hit. There was a way to distract Loki from his concern very pleasantly.

“Would you like me to be the war prize for a change?”

Loki’s entire body instantly went rigid, and his head snapped up so he could stare at his brother. Thor let his grin widen. 

“You can do whatever you want with me, you know that, Loki.”

Loki’s pallid face had flushed deep pink, far rosier than the light flush Thor normally coaxed from him when they made love. He was still staring at Thor, barely breathing. His lips parted, but he clearly had no idea what to say.

“Oh, this is going to be _good_.” Thor eased Loki to a sitting position. “In five minutes, your new thrall will be awaiting you in your bedchamber, my king.”

Loki closed his eyes, biting his lip. Thor felt very smug. And if this was how Loki was affected by the mere suggestion, actually playing the game this way would overwhelm them both with ecstasy.

He dropped a quick kiss on his brother’s lips before leaving to prepare himself.

 

Loki waited an extra minute or two before sweeping into his own bedchamber. He thought Thor might find a little more time useful, and he himself definitely did. The moment Thor had made his suggestion Loki had been helplessly intrigued and painfully aroused, so much so that it almost frightened him.

Odd that playing at being Thor’s captor was more daunting than playing at being his thrall. But the latter was familiar, they had done it many times. Loki actually hoped that being seized and held down and given pain by someone who loved him, someone he trusted, would help quiet the irrational fears the last few years had instilled in him. But now he had been offered something he had never even thought of, and the intensity with which he wanted it was downright scary.

It would almost be easier if Thor were less devoted to him, less generous. Then he would have less to fear losing.

This was a fear Loki forced out of his thoughts several times each day. He did so now, toyed with a few possibilities for tonight’s game, and used magic to array himself in one of his grander ensembles. Then he summoned an illusion of an urbane expression onto his face. These games were difficult to salvage if one grinned or laughed, and in the first moments that was easy to do.

When he strode into the bedchamber, he was very glad he had thought to put the illusion in place. His real expression had to be almost comically gobsmacked.

Thor was magnificent as a war prize. He had done some sort of exertion in the few minutes allotted which put a light sheen of sweat on his skin and dampened the roots of his hair, darkening them. It made it look as if he had fought the guards who dragged him here for his ravishment. The slight disarray of his armor heightened the impression. He was glaring at Loki furiously, as if he really had been struck down on a battlefield a mere hour before and was now to be compelled to warm the bed of his opponent.

He was on his knees beside the fire, which cast a golden glow onto his already golden skin and hair. He had shackled his wrists, but not with the plain bronze cuffs they had used before in these games. Loki was certain these were the magic-dampening cuffs Thor had applied to him when he dragged him out of prison, and anger at that odious memory flared up for a moment. Of course, Loki could have gotten out of them very easily - Thor’s underestimating of him had been almost as infuriating as his cruelty towards him - but he had deemed it best to seem as helpless as possible, given his brother’s Thanos-induced sadism.

For a time during that mission, Loki had feared Thor might actually kill him under the spell’s influence.

Loki shoved those painful memories down. He would not dwell on those horrific days, not when he had the most desirable man in the Nine Realms kneeling awaiting his pleasure.

A glint of bronze showed that Thor had shackled his own ankles as well, and he had also leashed himself to the pillar nearest the fire with an iron chain around his neck, allowing himself only a tiny range of movement.

But the single detail which had Loki stopping in his tracks in shock, which would have made schooling his expression impossible, was the muzzle.

Thor had retrieved the muzzle he had forced on Loki after the Chitauri invasion and applied it to himself. It looked disturbingly sexy on his faux-angry face.

Was donning it and those vile shackles an oblique apology for muzzling Loki instead of listening to his story? For binding Loki even while he was putting his life into Loki’s hands?

The initial shock having passed, Loki slipped into the game. He tilted his head as if he had stopped and stared only to evaluate his new plaything. He projected an expression of cool appraisal. Thor would know, from the tension he couldn’t entirely keep from his movements and the flush that had crept again over his skin, the effect he was having. Loki wanted Thor to revel in Loki’s lust for him. Thor would be all but drowned in that lust tonight.

For now, Loki looked away from Thor as if satisfied that his toy was in its appointed place and strolled to the table on which wine and goblets waited. This was one of their usual props for this game; sometimes after a bout or two, Thor would “compel” Loki to kneel at his feet and accept sips of wine from Thor’s goblet, Thor holding it and punishing Loki if he presumed to touch the goblet with his own hands. Tonight Thor would experience that, Loki decided at once. Once when Loki had pushed the game by trying to hold the goblet after being ordered to keep his hands behind his back, Thor had chastised him by holding his head back by his hair and pouring the entire draught down his throat, forcing Loki to swallow it all rapidly. It had been wonderfully exciting, and another punishment had followed rapidly. It had been at least half an hour before Loki’s mouth was free again.

Oh, Loki would play the war prize again, he would not forfeit that role in the game for always, but tonight dazzling never-imagined possibilities were laid out before him.

Loki poured wine and sauntered to the window to look out for a few moments, idly sipping. Then he wandered back to the table and sifted through the few papers there as if something might be important enough to take precedence over the golden warrior waiting to be ravished.

In the corner of his eye, Loki could see that Thor was _trembling._ Perfect.

He pretended to read a couple of the papers before setting down the wine goblet and going to the wardrobe, still moving in a leisurely fashion as if he were going to spend the next few hours relaxing by the fire with a good book. He had not looked directly at Thor since first entering the room. Thor had never teased him by pretending not to pay him attention; it wouldn’t really have been his style. Thor had generally pounced on him and shredded his clothes in the first couple of minutes.

Now Loki carefully removed his coat of green and gold brocade and put it away, with his hands instead of by magic as he usually did. He thought he heard Thor make a soft whine of frustration and suppressed a smile. He considered a moment before deciding to keep his shirt, trousers and boots on for now. He opened a drawer and removed a knife with a jeweled hilt. And then at last approached his “captive”.

Thor’s bright blue eyes were stormy, mutinous, as he glared up at Loki. He went still when Loki placed the knife’s blade against Thor’s throat, very carefully, but Thor would be able to feel the cold metal.

Loki could not simply physically overpower Thor as Thor did to him when they played their usual version of this game. But just as Loki refrained from using his magic to “defend” himself when he played the war prize, Thor would accept whatever Loki contrived to subdue him.

“Your shield-brothers are in my dungeon at this very moment. They are unharmed… thus far.” Loki looked down at Thor coldly. “You know what will befall them should you displease me.”

He could see Thor accepting the fiction. His brother gave a stiff angry nod.

“So you will not be resisting me, or disobeying me, tonight. Will you.”

Thor shook his head once, keeping his expression furious.

Loki removed the knife from Thor’s throat and dragged the chain upwards around its pillar. Thor had to stand, clumsily because of the shackles. When the chain had Thor standing on his toes Loki stopped it and went to work slicing Thor’s armor and clothing off with his knife, coolly, impersonally.

When that magnificent body was completely bare, Loki, still fully clothed, studied it as if he had never seen it before. No living being could have regarded Thor without being impressed, but Loki looked him over critically, as if Thor were a pedigreed animal he was considering buying. He reached out and pressed Thor’s muscled abdomen as if seeking hidden flaws, detoured up to tweak Thor’s nipples, not gently. Thor continued to glare as if furious over this handling, but Loki could see the gleam of amusement in his eyes, and something about the movement of his visible facial muscles made Loki suspect that only the gag was preventing Thor from smirking.

He wouldn’t make Thor wear it for long. Only for the first round.

Loki toyed with one of Thor’s nipples more gently now, as if he were evaluating his new thrall’s sensitivity. As if he didn’t know that being touched in this way would drive Thor mad with arousal. Thor was already hard, of course, had been since before Loki even entered the room, but Loki put off touching his prick in favor of squeezing familiar bulging muscles and brushing Thor’s long hair back from his face with a thoughtful air as if seeing how it looked best. Then he strolled around to stand behind Thor, who tensed when Loki stroked and pinched his buttocks as if exploring.

“Rather nice,” Loki said coolly, as if he were not toying with the most luscious male body in the Nine Realms, “but I think a few stripes from the lash would make your back and buttocks much more beautiful.”

Thor trembled. Again, not with fear.

They had never played so roughly, but Thor had always threatened things they both knew he would not do. Still it was a tantalizing idea. Perhaps in the future they would push the game further. Perhaps.

“But not tonight. I have other plans tonight.” Loki moved to stand in front of Thor. “Raise your hands, they’re in my way.”

There was only one thing they could be in the way of. After a few seconds of token hesitation, Thor raised his shackled hands to the level of his neck. Giving Loki unimpeded access to his prick.

Loki gave a thoughtful hum as he weighed Thor’s balls in his hand, then closed his hand around Thor’s erection. “Reasonable size,” he mused aloud, as if Thor’s prick weren’t as impressive as the rest of him. “And hard before we’ve even started, so clearly you are a robust specimen. You’ll be very useful. Now.” Loki reached up to the iron chain and loosed it. “Go lie on the bed, on your back, and grasp the headboard in your hands.”

Freed from the pillar, Thor stood and fumed for a moment. Loki raised an eyebrow. “Or shall I send guards to the cell in which your shield-brothers - ah, very sensible,” he finished, because Thor was moving to the bed, taking small choppy steps because of the short chain binding his ankles. A moment later Thor had taken up the position Loki had ordered, and Loki fastened the shackles to the headboard, then stood back to study the tableaux.

Six feet and three inches of rippling muscles and bare golden skin, chained to Loki’s bed. Loki at last allowed himself to smile.

“Very nice,” he murmured.

Thor remembered to glare.

Loki ran his hands all over Thor’s body, stroking all the most sensitive spots he knew on that familiar body, returning again and again to play with Thor’s straining prick. “You don’t seem very appreciative of the honor I’m doing you. Pleasing me is far more important than anything else you might have done. As a defeated warrior, you really must learn your place.”

Thor writhed under his hands, clearly frustrated by Loki’s calmly delivered words.

“In the future,” Loki announced, “you’ll be expected to service me without being bound. Don’t worry, you’ll be given several sound whippings to help you attain that level of discipline.” Thor bucked against Loki’s grip at those words and Loki at once deprived Thor’s prick of his touch. A little groan escaped from the muzzle. Loki’s own prick, which had been painfully hard since Thor had merely made the suggestion of reversing their old game, throbbed at the sound. “Tonight, I will use you in several different ways. And I shall start with… hmm….”

Of course, Loki had decided that before he even walked into the room.

“Yes, that’s it,” Loki murmured to himself as he took the jar of oil down off his shelf. He warmed it in his hands longer than strictly necessary for comfort before slicking Thor’s prick with it, just to watch Thor’s frustration. And he spent a great deal longer and spread on far more oil than was really needed, teasing Thor with a touch that was much too gentle to be satisfying.

Thor whimpered. Loki froze for a second, shocked by the arousal the sound caused.

“I believe you’re ready,” Loki remarked. He put the jar away, and then, to Thor’s helpless outrage, removed his own clothes very slowly, taking his time and putting them away with care, as if he didn’t have a dozen servants to look after his wardrobe.

Thor was making noises now, and if the look in his eyes was any indication, he was trying to beg Loki to hurry up. Naked, Loki smiled at him, slow and cruel. “Are you ready to service your king?”

He could see the movement of Thor’s throat as the man swallowed and nodded.

“Are you certain? I am patient enough to take more time to prepare you if-“ Thor managed a louder groan at this, lifting his pelvis up off the mattress, straining against his shackles. “Well, if you’re certain.” Thor’s eyes pleaded, he was no longer able to pretend to be unwilling.

Loki could not have waited any longer. He straddled Thor and lowered himself onto Thor’s hot hard prick. As always, he felt _completed_ as their bodies joined.

The two of them had coupled in every way two men could, but this, this was what Loki loved the most. To have his brother filling him, engulfed in him. To simultaneously use him and be used by him.

Thor bucked under him again and Loki moved with him, closing his eyes for a second to sink fully into the sensation, then opening them to feast upon the sight before him: his brother’s rippling muscles glowing with sweat as Thor writhed beneath him, wrists still chained to the headboard and the golden muzzle still covering his mouth. 

It was over far too soon. But the night was young.

Loki smiled at the ceiling. He loved to spend an entire night having Thor take him over and over again, and Thor was nearly always the one to decide how they would do it each time, and when they had rested enough and were ready for another bout. But being the one to decide everything was proving to be exhilarating in its own way.

He sat up and unfastened the muzzle, careful as he removed the spiked brank which had held down Thor’s tongue. He had been intending to get right to using that mouth, but memory of how wearing this thing had felt made him change course. “I believe you could use some wine.” He tossed the muzzle to the floor where it clanked on the stones, filled his mouth from the goblet he’d left near the bed, and then bent his head to Thor’s. After a startled second Thor opened his mouth. Loki bent to kiss him, letting the wine flow into Thor’s mouth. He gave Thor two more drinks in this way, allowing several seconds between each one. This was even better than making Thor kneel bound at his feet while Loki held a goblet to his lips.

“Now, I think I can find some other way of keeping you silent.” With that, Loki straddled Thor’s chest and shoved his cock into Thor’s mouth. Thor yielded willingly and Loki had to take a moment to revel in his brother’s submission. All of their lives he had hoped only to influence his brother with great effort. Now he had his complete obedience.

Loki started to fuck Thor’s mouth. 

Thor was helpless at this angle, but he valiantly tried to give Loki pleasure with his lips and tongue, while Loki took what he wanted roughly and rapidly. In Thor’s eyes Loki could see his yielding, his willing surrender.

Loki gasped for breath. He had never known how much he wanted this. He had spent thousands of nights exulting in his brother’s dominance, drowning in his power. He had never dreamed that the reverse would be just as ecstatic.

“You are mine,” he whispered raggedly, and it wasn’t part of the game. “ _Mine._ ”

Thor had little range of motion, but he managed a small nod of agreement even as he sucked harder. Loki’s vision went white.

Once recovered, Loki sauntered to the table and nibbled a piece of fruit. When he turned back to Thor a couple of minutes later, Thor was squirming, trying to rotate his shoulders. Loki realized that having his hands cuffed for so long had caused the muscles to cramp.

The memory came back to Loki vividly of Thor forcing those shackles onto him when Loki was desperate for some sign that Thor didn’t entirely hate him, and when being constrained could easily have gotten him killed by the palace guards. And if he had been killed, so would everyone else in the entire universe have been, but Thor’s petty sadism meant Loki had spent _days_ cramping like that.

Loki took up another piece of fruit, moved closer, leaned against the wall, and watched Thor’s struggles.

Catching his eye, Thor began, “Could I-“

Then he stopped.

In his face, Loki saw comprehension dawn. And then remorse, acceptance.

He also saw surrender. With sudden fear and savage delight, Loki realized that he could take his revenge, could inflict any punishment, and Thor would endure it. Would accept that he deserved it.

Loki took a moment. He could not resist savoring the opportunity, even if he was not going to take it.

He considered what would be best for them both. Thor might be better able to forgive himself if he felt he had been punished.

He toyed with these thoughts for one more moment before tossing the remaining bit of fruit into the fire and moving back to the bed, where he unshackled Thor’s ankles first, then his wrists. “Stand up and refresh your circulation. Don’t waste the opportunity, these are going back on in a minute or two.”

Thor obeyed, darting an uncertain glance at Loki. “That is kind of you.”

Slipping back into the game, Loki said, “Not really. I don’t want anything distracting you from what I’m doing to you.”

Thor smiled a tiny bit before he could stop himself. Loki sat by the fire sipping wine and watching Thor walk back and forth, swinging and flexing his arms. Thor frowned a couple of times at the twinges, probably realizing afresh what he had put Loki through.

Loki didn’t want the game broken by Thor apologizing right now, so he murmured, “You’re silent, as a good thrall should be. Continue that.”

Playing again, Thor shot him a rebellious glare.

“I think that’s enough. Bring me the shackles.” And when Thor obeyed at once, Loki’s prick stirred. He took them, setting down his wine, and ordered, “Kneel with your back to me.”

Thor did, and obligingly held his wrists together behind his back. For a moment Loki could not move, could not even breathe, taking in that sight.

Then he surged forward, chained Thor’s wrists together in one smooth motion, and said roughly, “Just stay like that.” A tiny exertion of magic slicked Thor; usually Loki preferred preparation by nonmagical means, it was more pleasurable, but he was too impatient now. A mere second later he was seated inside Thor, compressed almost painfully, and he reached around to grasp Thor’s prick in one hand and flood them both with pleasure. It was too much, for both of them; delirium claimed them both, they both forgot their game, their history good and bad, their current positions in each other’s lives, and remembered only their bodies slamming together as if they were trying to meld permanently.

They collapsed together in a heap. Eventually Loki’s mind cleared just enough to remind him to remove the shackles. They slept on the soft thick carpet beside the fire, twined together, peaceful as neither of them had been in years.


End file.
